Aku dan Kakak-kakakku
by MTTGapple
Summary: Inilah penggambaran singkat mengenai hidupku dan kakak-kakakku dari sudut pandangku. Aku sangat sayang pada mereka semua. Namun, dalam beberapa hal aku sangat menyesal mempunyai kakak seperti mereka. Menyesal dalam artian, ingin balas dendam namun tak bisa. –Air. Fic HumorFamily kedua! Author Newbie! OneShoot! RnR?


Namaku Boboiboy Air.

Aku adalah kembar terakhir dari lima kembar Boboiboy.

Aneh bukan, ada orang tua yang menamai anaknya dengan salah satu elemen yang ada di bumi?

Pikirku sih, mereka anti mainstream. Tapi, itulah orang tuaku. Maksudnya, orang tua kami.

Orang tuaku dan kakak-kakakku. Ya, aku anak bungsu dari 5 kembar Boboiboy.

Sebagai anak bungsu, aku tidak terlalu berperan dalam mengurus rumah. Paling juga membantu seadanya. Lagi pula, kakak-kakakku lebih banyak mengurus rumah dan segala hal lainnya.

Orang tua kami kerja di luar kota. Setiap sebulan sekali pulang. Itu paling cepat. Bahkan, mereka pernah pulang pas hari raya saja.

Aku mempunyai empat kakak yang kusayangi, lebih dari orang tuaku. Itu karena kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak kecil.

Pertama, Boboiboy Halilintar.

Kak Halilintar, adalah orang yang paling tidak suka ketemu kotor. Jadi, setiap tempat di rumah ini, jika ada debu sedikit saja, langsung deh dia ambil peralatan pembersih. Kalau kalian masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kuyakin deh kalian tidak akan percaya kalau itu kamar cowok. Bersih banget tau. Padahal tampangnya sangar banget. Sampai ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa di SMA Rintis. Kalau siswi mah, jangan ditanya. Hampir separuhnya fansnya kak Halilintar.

Di sekolah pun, ia jadi seksi kebersihan di kelas. Jika ada debu sedikit pun saat ia datang, pasti yang piket bakal dimarahin. Kata Fang sih gitu. Karna itu pula, kalau ada pemeriksaan kebersihan kelas, kelas kak Halilintar pasti yang mendapat sorotan dari guru-guru. Kami pun disuruh mencontohnya.

Dan lagi, kak Halilintar akan sangat marah kalau kak Taufan dan kak Api kejar-kejaran hingga membuat kotor di mana-mana. Sebenarnya itu sudah lumrah terjadi. Tapi, kasian juga kalau setiap hari kedua kakakku yang paling heboh itu kena tendangan dan pukulan khas karateka. Dan yang biasanya menghentikan pergulatan ketiga kakakku itu, ya kak Gempa.

Kedua, Boboiboy Taufan.

Kakak keduaku ini, memang tampangnya seperti orang yang tidak punya beban sama sekali. Senyum selalu mengembang di wajahnya. Terus, hobinya ngerjain orang. Langganan setianya kak Halilintar.

Meski begitu, apa kalian percaya kalau kukatakan dia sangat hobi untuk mencuci?

Percaya? Atau Tidak?

Kalau tidak, kalian salah besar. Kak Taufan sangat-sangat suka mencuci. Bukan hanya cuci piring, tapi cuci baju, cuci motor, cuci sepatu, dan lainnya deh yang bisa dicuci. Bahkan, bajuku dan baju-baju kakak-kakakku yang lainnya, kak Taufanlah yang cuci. Segala peralatan makan, juga kak Taufan.

Kalau ditanya 'Kenapa?', kak Taufan biasa jawab gini _, 'Kalian kalau nyuci takutnya gak bersih. Gimana kalau piringnya masih ada sisa lemak? Gimana kalau baju yang kalian cuci tidak harum dan masih ada noda yang tertinggal? Aduuhhh… itu kan tidak higienis. Tidak sehat, tidak bersih, dan tidak keren tau!'_. Yeah, seperti itulah jawabannya.

Kurang lebih kak Halilintar lah.

Ketiga, Boboiboy Gempa.

Nah, dia ini kakak yang paling kusayangi dari pada ketiga kakakku yang lain.

Kenapa begitu? Karna, kak Gempa pernah menyelamatkanku dari para preman yang menjegatku karna tidak ku kasi uang –waktu masih SD–. Dan karnanya, kak Gempa babak belur, karna tidak bisa berkelahi. Dan saat itu, kutekadkan untuk melindungi kakakku yang paling lembut itu. Bahkan, kak Taufan, kak Halilintar, dan kak Api pun rela melindungi kak Gempa.

Kak Gempa memang tidak bisa melukai orang. Bahkan, injak semut pun tak tega. Dia lebih senang menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara bicara baik-baik. Dialah kakakku yang paling lembut dan penyayang. Dan kakakku yang satu ini, adalah koki handal. Aku sangat yakin, koki professional pun akan kalah kalau adu masak dengan kak Gempa.

Emm, terlalu berlebihannya? Tapi, kenyataannya gitu kok. Dia yang paling jago masak dari kami berempat.

Hey! Jangan mentang-mentang kami laki-laki, lantas tidak bisa masak. Semua urusan masak-memasak, kak Gempa yang ngatur. Dan karnanya, dapur merupakan area pribadi kak Gempa.

Ah ya, pernah suatu waktu, kak Gempa terserang flu hingga kesulitan untuk memasak. Kak Taufan pun menawarkan dirinya. Awalnya kak Gempa tolak, karna tidak ingin dapurnya hancur seperti yang dilakukan kak Api –saat pertama kali belajar masak dengan kak Gempa–.

Tapi, karna tiba-tiba kak Gempa pusing mendadak hingga ambruk –tidak sampai pingsan–, alhasil, kak Taufanlah yang memasak.

Meski berikutnya yang terjadi, kak Halilintar membersihkan dapur sebelum kak Gempa melihat keadaan dapur yang lebih parah dari kapal pecah, akibat membiarkan kak Taufan memasak. Untungnya, masakan kak Taufan tak buruk juga. Dan kami pun kenyang.

Keempat, Boboiboy Api.

Kakakku yang hanya beda 3 menit dariku ini, adalah yang paling kekanak-kanakkan. Kerjanya main game mulu. Gak ingat kalau sudah SMA. Di sekolah pun, PSP tak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Tapi anehnya, nilainya bagus-bagus aja meski seorang gamer. Itu yang sangat kuherankan.

Dan pernah kutanya mengenai hal itu. Kak Api mengatakan, _'Hehehe… meski aku hobi main game, aku tetap belajar, Air. Aku belajarnya sembari bermain. Soalnya, dengan begitu aku semua yang kupelajari bisa masuk di otak. Dan, aku setiap hari belajar loh~ Hihihihi… jangan heran gitu deh~'_

Hebatkan? Aku pun tak sangka kakak terakhirku itu bisa melakukan cara belajar yang menurutku ekstrim itu. Dan anehnya, saat kuberitahu kakakku yang lainny, mereka hanya merespon 'Oh' doang. Err… kecuali kak Gempa. Dia meresponku dengan nada lembutnya.

Ah, dan kak Api ini hobinya yang berhubungan dengan mesin. Jadi, dia bisa baikin TV yang rusak, remote AC, mesin motor/mobil, dan mesin lainnya deh. Selama itu masih bisa di baikin. Kalau memang sudah rusak, ya mending beli baru. Mekanik kali ya istilahnya? Tau ah.

Jadi, kalau ada mesin rusak di rumah, andalkan saja kak Api. Tidak perlu bayar, yang penting ada perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan, sudah siplah tuh. Emm, tambahan bonus game PS2 yang baru. Hehehe…

Dan terakhir, adalah aku. Emm, menurutku sih aku laki-laki tampan dengan wajah super duper baby face. Terus, aku juga –

(Author : Gak perlu ngenalin dirimu! Langsung ke cerita! Kau juga gak baby face, Air!).

Cih, Author kampret! Padahal diriku belum di perkenalkan. Sudahlah, nanti juga aku akan jelaskan seperti apa diriku. Bagi kalian yang penasaran dengn Fic yang entah judulnya sesuai atau tidak dengan jalan ceritanya, silahkan baca.

Sekian perkenalan di atas.

.

Disclaimer : Kalian pasti tau, intinya bukan saya.

Warn : OOC akut, AU, Elemental Siblings, Typo, Brother Complex, NO Pair, Air POV sampai End, Bahasa santai, No EYD.

KALAU TIDAK SUKA TIDAK PERLU BACA!

.

"Woii! Mana pesawat kertasku!"

"Cih! Jangan ribut, Api!"

"GIMANA GAK RIBUT KALAU PESAWAT KERTAS KU ILANG! ITU MODEL PESAWAT TEMPUR AMERIKA TAUUUU!"

"TAPI, GAK PERLU TERIAK!

"KAU JUGA TERIAK! KALAU AKU GAK TERIAK, TIDAK ADA YANG AKAN NGAKU SIAPA YANG NGAMBIL PESAWAT KERTASKU!"

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Di dalam kelas X-C.

Yang kalian dengar tadi itu, kak Api dan teman sekelasku yang bernama Gopal. Mereka memang sering ribut dikelas. Entah meributkan soal pesawat kertas –seperti tadi–, atau pun heboh soal Gopal yang minta contekan PR tapi, kak Api gak mau kasi liat. Bahkan, mereka juga pernah ribut karna kak Api ngegodain cewek yang ditaksir Gopal. Ada-ada saja kan?

Jika kalian bertanya di mana ketiga kakakku yang lain. Jawabannya, mereka ada di kelas yang berbeda denganku. Di Kelas X-A, ada kak Gempa dengan kak Taufan. Kalau kak Halilintar dan di kelas X-B, dengan teman kecil kami, Fang.

"HOIII! AEEERRR! JANGAN MELAMUUNNN!"

Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan yang sangat luar biasa itu. Ya Allaaahhh~ teriakan kak Api hampir membuatku jantungan. Untung aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Ugh… untungnya juga dia kakakku, kalau bukan, sudah kuberikan hiasan manis dikepalanya itu.

"Apa sih! Gak teriak bisa kan, kak!" Ucapku ketus. Biarin aja deh dia marah.

Aku tidak menatap kak Api, dan lebih memilih menatap luar jendela.

"Aiiirr~, pesawat kertasku ilang naahhh… bantuin cari dong~" Pintanya dengan nada khas anak kecil.

"Ogah." Ucapku ketus.

"Ish, jahat banget sih~" Kak Api pun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"Iihh… apaan sih kak Api! Hentikan gak!"

Aku langsung saja berdiri dari kursi dan menatap tajam kakak keempatku yang memasang wajah ingin menangis. Gaahhh… selalu wajah itu yang ia tampakkan kalau aku mulai marah.

Sabar Air, sabar. Ini cobaan. Kalau kau memarahi kakakmu yang satu ini, kau tak akan dibantunya pas ulangan nanti.

(Author : Makanya belajar yang rajin, Air!)

Ngapain kau nyempil di sini?! *cekik Author* Oke, balik ke cerita.

"Ikss… Air~ kok gitu sihh~ kan aku cuma minta bantuan."

Yah… dia mulai mewek.

"Hah~, iya deh. Air minta maaf. Abis, kak Api guncangin tubuh Air gitu. Memangnya kakak taruh di mana?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang tidak sekasar tadi. Dan setelah kubertanya, wajah kak Api langsung berubah jadi cerah.

"Hehehe… tadi kakak terbangin dan malah keluar jendela."

GUBRAAKK!

Satu kelas yang mendengar perkataan kak Api pun gubrak berjamaah, begitu pula aku yang terjatuh dengan kaki teracungkan sebelah.

Ya Allah~ kagak salahkan? Dari tadi dia ribut sama Gopal mengenai urusan pesawatnya yang hilang, ternyata dia sendiri yang terbangin sampe keluar jendela?! What The Heaven?!

lskijwnikhsncguisn! Kakak sialan! Kakak kampret! Kakak–

"Woii! Hentikan segala umpatan yang kau lontarkan padaku di pikiranmu, adik manis. Kau tau? Kalau kak Gempa sampai tau, dia pasti akan sedih banget. Hahahaha…"

Cukup! Aku bener-bener kesal sama kakakku ini.

Dari pada aku ribut sama dia yang ujung-ujungnya aku yang akan ngalah, langsung saja aku melewatinya dan pergi dari kelas. Tak kuperdulikan segala panggilannya padaku. Ugh, aku sebenarnya bukan anak yang kasar kayak gini. Tapi, dia sendiri yang mulai.

Dan setelah aku jauh dari kelas, aku berpikir, aku harus ke mana?

"Haaahhhh~" aku menghela nafas panjang merutuki kebodohanku. Aku keluar dari kelas dan bingung mau ke mana. Masa iya aku mencari pesawat kertasnya kak Api? Aduuhh… gengsiku terlalu tinggi buat itu.

Umm… bisa saja ke kantin, tapi kalau kepergok sama guru lain, reputasi kak Halilintar sebagai ketua klub Karate, reputasi kak Taufan sebagai Ketua OSIS, reputasi kak Gempa sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS juga anak emas guru, dan kak Api sang kapten klub Sepak bola, akan tercemar.

Yah, keempat kakakku memang hebat.

Apalagi kak Api. Begitu-begitu, dia termasuk mendapati julukan siswa yang paling kekanakkan namun jenius. Dan karna kepintarannya dalam memperbaiki mesin, hampir semua guru sering meminta tolong padanya.

Sedangkan aku? Hah~ tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari ku. Hobiku hanya berenang. Mau ikut klub renang, eh… malah dilarang sama kak Taufan. Katanya, kalau aku tiba-tiba ngantuk saat berenang, bisa tenggelam.

Sungguh, itu alasan konyol lainnya yang ia ucapkan. Tapi, aku hanya bisa nurut.

Jadinya, aku masuk dalam klub sepak bola seperti kak Api. Di klub pun, aku hanya jadi anggota cadangan. Salahkan kak Api yang menyuruhku terus untuk ngatur strategi.

Eh? Ngatur strategi? Ah ya! Itu kelebihanku kali ya? Horee… berarti aku hebatkan? Air the Strategiter. Hahaha… poor my English.

Aku terus berjalan sambil memikirkan semua kehebatan yang ada dalam diriku, jika kuingat-ingat lagi.

Pengatur strategi saat main bola. Bisa tahan nafas paling lama lima menit saat berenang. Dan tambah hal lain yang terlupakan… oh, aku sungguh hebat. Hahahaha…

Whouuusssshhh

Entah dari mana ada angin yang berhembus disekelilingku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bahkan ke atas dan ke belakang. Kenapa ke depan dan ke bawah tidak? Jelas saja, aku sedari tadi hadap depan dan tak ada apa-apa. Ke bawah? Hanya ada lantai dan kertas yang di remas-remas.

Eh? Kertas yang diremas-remas?

Kuambil kertas itu, lalu aku menatap sekeliling kembali.

"Tak ada orang." Gumamku lirih.

Dan entah kenapa, bulu kudukku malah meremang. Tanpa sadar, aku mengusap tengkukku. Ugh, perasaanku kok tidak enak ya?

'Ah, kertasnya.'

Mengingat kertas yang tadi kupungut, aku pun membukanya dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

(Author : Cepat selesaikan ini, Air! *berteriak di belakang Air*)

"GYAAAA!" Reflek aku berteriak hingga suaraku menggema dikoridor yang sepi ini.

"Astagfirullah! Author kampret! Kenapa lu kagetin gua, hah!?" Aku benar-benar terkejut. Pasalnya, tuh Author datang tiba-tiba seperti jelangkung.

(Author : Aku mendengar itu, Air. Cepat kau buka kertas itu! Aku balik dulu. *Pooff* *menghilang*)

Tanpa sadar aku membelalakkan mataku. Gilaaa… ternyata tuh Author keturunan ninja?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menyingkirkan pikiran absurd itu. Sungguh, aku pun tau kalau lawakan ini sama sekali tak lucu.

Kembali kubuka kertas itu, lalu kebentangkan di depanku layaknya seorang proklamator yang akan membacakan emm… ah, aku lupa namanya.

"Untuk Air tercintah."

Heh? Apa-apaan nih? Penasaran, aku pun membaca kelanjutan isi kertas itu.

Dan…

DOENG!

Seketika mulutku langsung menganga lebar. Dan aku sangat yakin wajahku terlihat bodoh dan sangat-sangat tak enak (?) dipandang.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 me–

"KAKAK-KAKAK SIALAN!"

–nit kemudian, suaraku menggema di seluruh sekolah.

Sungguh, aku sekarang menyesal mempunyai kakak-kakak yang ternyata… kewarasannya patut dipertanyakan.

Wajahku makin panas. PANAS KARNA EMOSI!

.

.

.

Untuk Air tercintah.

Ini dari kami kakak-kakakmu yang super ganteng dan berperilaku baik nan terpuji. Ehem… sebelumnya, ini yang nulis aku loh, si Taufan sang Ketua OSIS. Wakakakakak… XD

Ehem.. mewakili ketiga kakakmu yang lainnya, terutama kak Hali yang kusuruh untuk menulis, namun tak mau, juga Gempa dan Api yang bingung ingin menulis apa, bahkan aku pun bingung ingin menulis apa. XP

Toolooongg! Aku dihajar kak Hali!

Em… di sini Gempa. Berhubung kak Taufan dan kak Hali sedang sibuk, yeah YKWIM (You Know What I Mean). Kakakmu yang penyayang inilah yang akan melanjutkannya.

Em… begini, berhubung besok hari minggu, mala mini kami berempat akan mengikuti perkemahan di Hutan Pulau Rintis. Sebenanya sih, itu khusus ekskul Pecinta Alam. Namun, para ketua Klub juga ketua OSIS dan Wakilnya mendapatkan surat undangan mendadak untuk mengikuti perkemahan itu, jadinya mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Ah! Ini Api! Kak Gempa lagi ngomelin kak Hali. Hihihi… hei, hei, tadi kau ketakutan ya adik kecil? Wakakakak… bener deh, angin tadi itu berasal dari kipas angin besar yang kupinjam dari ruang klub. Hihihihi… horrorya kerasa kan?

Sebenarnya sih, tadinya aku mau kagetin kamu, tapi si Author itu datang tiba-tiba sambil mengatakan, _"Serahkan semuanya padaku. Kalian segeralah pulang. Mereka hanya memberi kalian waktu 1 jam untuk persiapan."_ Dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Kejam amat kan? D'X

Nah, maaf ya karna kau harus mengurus rumah sendirian, tidur sendirian, makan sendirian, cuci piring dan cuci baju sendirian… hahahaha… kayak lagu aja, makan-makan~ sendiri~, cuci~ baju sendiri~.

Halilintar di sini. Api baru saja kuhajar. Pesan dariku. Hati-hati di rumah. Kunci semua pintu dan jendela. Kalau kami pulang nanti, pastikan rumah bersih tanpa sedikit pun debu. Kalau perlu, ikuti kata-kata Api di atas. Pastikan semuanya bersih mengkilat, harum, dan enak di pandang ketika kami pulang.

Sekian dari kami para kakak-kakakmu. Jangan lupa beli makanan! Uangnya pake uangmu dulu.

Salam hangat, Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, dan Api.

Jaga diri ya, Air… jangan mengacaukan dapur –Gempa

.

.

.

Sialan benar kan?

Adiknya yang paling imut ini diperbudak?! SIALAAANNN!

Dan karna hal ini pula, aku semakin yakin kalau aku ini orang yang sangat-sangat sabar. Hohohoho… hebat kan?

END

Ini fic kedua Runa. Maaf jika humornya garing. Runa butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun. Harap para senpai sekalian dapat menyempatkan diri untuk review. Runa sangat membutuhkannya.

Sekian dari Runa.

Review PLEASE!


End file.
